Reaching the Crimson Peak - Thomas x Lucille Sharpe
by Mon-Kishu
Summary: Her face lit by the many candles in the room, her hair damp and the water on her skin glistening while she was stretched out in the tub with one hand grabbing the edge, the other under the water. She seemed totally relaxed although he could see that her body was moving by the way her shoulders flexed. A slight moan escaped her lips. The mere sound almost brought him to his knees.


**Chapter 1: Quiet moans**

 **~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~** **~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~**

 _Since I watched the movie this week and finally finished my Lucille Cosplay (in hindsight it was a great choice to do ^^) I can reach towards the next step, writing fanfics. This idea is in my head since I finished "Letter to my dearest child". I want to go further and do a smutty little piece about the first years of the Sharpe children being on their own. And I damn decided to go for the smutty stuff first XD_

 _Just to make this clear, this will be incest. But I was fascinated by the strange, beautiful and also somehow disgusting relationship between the siblings that fit so perfectly in the movie that I couldn't resist it._

 **~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~** **~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~**

She had done it. At last.

Lucille was trying to wash away the blood from her hands, never knowing if they were actually clean due to the red water coming out of the pipes. For minutes she scrubbed until her skin was raw. No traces left, no traces. And no one would ever find out. But who was there to find out anyway? There were only the two of them left now.

The fourteen year old sighed in relief. Yes, it was over.

"Lucille?" A young boy's voice asked behind her.

The sister looked up into the mirror and saw the reflection of her brother, all innocent and ignorant, and finally saved. "Thomas, why are you up? You should be in your bed."

"I don't like the room. It is so cold there without you. So I sneaked out to find you." The boy seemed to notice something that made his pale face turn even whiter.

Then Lucille's eyes caught sight of the blood drops on her cheeks. She had disposed of the stained throw just like of the dead body, but had never dared to look at her own face. For a moment she stood there frozen before grabbing the washcloth and rubbing the red away. She took a deep breath before putting on a smile and turning around. "Come on, sweet boy, let's put you back to bed."

Thomas looked at her curiously and in confusion about what was wrong here. "Did Mother hurt you?"

"No, Thomas," 'I hurt her.' "She didn't." Lucille went to her knees in front of him, putting her hands on his small shoulders. He was so frail, so precious, so beautiful. No one would ever hurt him again.

Thomas' arm stretched out, his hand covered in his sleeping shirt as he brushed against her cheek. "You forgot something there." He rubbed at the spot a little and then retreated with a smile. "All better now."

"Is it?" She asked with a grin. "I trust your judgment. I always look the best when you tell me how to dress or wear my hair."

Thomas returned the smile, his dimples showing. "You are always beautiful, no matter what you wear."

"Thank you, sweet boy. That was very polite to say." She got up and nudged him out of the bath.

"I was being sincere." He laughed as he ran along the hallway, his sister right behind him, chasing him up the stairs.

'I know. And I adore your truthfulness.'

 **~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~** **~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~**

Two weeks ago Lucille and Thomas were finally reunited at Allerdale Hall. She didn't tell him why she was gone. A little journey she had called it. In truth it was a detention, in a crazy house in another country. And Lucille wanted to make sure the boy never found out the truth.

Well, not the boy anymore. Goodness, how he'd grown. Thomas was a young man now, tall and broad-shouldered, still a little skinny but well toned, the muscles underneath the pale skin were visible enough to make the mind wander. His eyes sharp and clever and the silky, charming voice ran like pleasing shivers down her spine.

And he too had learned many things during his time away. Thomas had been polite since he'd been able to talk but now with that certain touch of seductiveness that could melt every woman's heart in a blink... And he didn't even seem to realize his effect.

"Would you like another cup of tea?" He asked after she'd set the almost empty cup onto the saucer.

"No, thank you," Lucille replied with a gentle smile that somehow lacked all the warmth she once had as a young girl. "I would like to take a bath now. The day has been tiresome. I will retire early."

"Of course, sister." He got up the same moment she did and waited with his head bowed until she left the room before picking up the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen.

After he was done, Thomas stood still in the kitchen, listening to the water running in the bathroom, and considering how to spend his evening. He wasn't tired at all. Maybe a book could help him pass his time. Or he could work on the toy for Lucille he had started a few days ago, although he was sure she didn't like playing with them anymore. She had grown up now. A woman, fully aware what she could do, not spending her time with childish games anymore. He didn't know if all women grew cold once their body finished the transition, but Lucille had become distant, untouchable. Her face never betrayed her emotions, barely showing anything and when a smile passed her lips it almost never reached her eyes. Or was it only in his presence?

A thought struck him before he could suppress it. And his legs were in motion before he could tell them not to walk up the stairs. He slowed down a few feet away from the bathroom door, considering if he could dare peek inside.

The water had stopped running now, the only sound was the sponge being wrung out and the quiet humming of her silvery voice.

Thomas tried to swallow, his lips dry and his body shaking. He didn't know this feeling, couldn't pinpoint it. There was excitement and fear in a strange mixture, combined with a longing that made him blush and his groin pulse. He had felt something similar before but never this strong.

A blissful sigh was heard from the bathroom, followed by the sound of movement in the water.

His heart was beating so fast, he could hear the blood in his ears rushing. Excitement overgrew the fear, so he took another step and put his fingers on the handle, slowly and quietly opening the door just enough to peek inside. He took a deep breath and leaned his head against the doorframe.

There she was, so perfect. Her face lit by the many candles in the room, her hair damp and the water on her skin glistening while she was stretched out in the tub with one hand grabbing the edge, the other under the water. She seemed totally relaxed although he could see that her body was moving by the way her shoulders flexed. A slight moan escaped her lips.

The mere sound almost brought him to his knees. It felt like all the blood was drained from his head and centered elsewhere. He tried to keep his breathing steady, but it became harder every second while he watched her biting her own lips as she tried to muffle her own voice. Whatever she was doing there made him discover a side new of himself. And he had no idea whether to fear it, or embrace it.

Only seconds later he decided to give in and palming his groin while trying to suppress the groan. His other hand let go of the handle. The man tried to steady himself as he went to his knees. Never before Thomas had felt anything like this. And he started to crave it, knowing he could reach bliss at the end of whatever awaited him. His hand closed around the thick bulge between his legs as tight as he could. He felt himself pulsing and hard that it scared him. But he couldn't stop. The man had no clue yet of what would make him feel even better, so he tried and discovered. He opened his trousers just enough to slip his hand inside and palm himself, a growl escaping his throat before he could stop it. He covered his mouth with his other hand but it was already too late.

The movement inside the bathroom had stopped. Lucille had bolted up, now sitting straight. Her face showing fear and insecurity. Her cheeks flushed while she turned towards the door.

Quickly Thomas hid in the shadows, not caring about his opened trousers while he fled as fast as he could.

Meanwhile Lucille had taken a deep breath as the thoughts inside her head finally stopped spinning, leading to one single idea. She let herself sink back into the water, smiling a true smile.

 **~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~** **~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~**

 _Yeah, done, and I haven't gone too far, or so I hope. They are still mostly unknowing. For sure Lucille has learned some stuff while she was gone, or even got shown, depending on how cruel you want to lay out the facts of the movie. But I think it could actually have happened. I have written this during one evening and I surly made some mistakes. Please tell me when you find typos._

 _Does anyone remember where Thomas went while Lucille was gone?_

 _Btw, I actually used a DICE to DECIDE where, when and how everything would start. Gave the rooms numbers, also the situations and how far they would go. That's how I came up with: Bathroom, adolescence, not doing it yet XD_

 _Please share and review. And give me wishes. If they aren't too absurd *cough* I will try and fulfill them. ^^_


End file.
